epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frose
The Frose is a foe in . It is found mainly in the Lankyroot Jungle in EBF4; in EBF5, it appears in the Data Bunker. It is a member of the flower enemy class. Appearance The Frose is a large blue flower with a small jewel like bubble in the center. It has a stocky stem like the other flowers, with a single leaf sticking out. Overview It uses Water and Ice-based spells, as well as -oriented non-damaging skills. It often uses Cloudburst to Wet everyone on the battlefield, thereby leaving the party vulnerable to the Frose's Ice spells. However, players armed with heavy Ice and Water resistance can turn the Frose's Cloudburst to their advantage by using Ice spells of their own on the flower's allies and Thunder spells on the Frose itself. Frose will always attempt to use Cloudburst on its first turn. This can be blocked by forcing Frose to execute a different ability (via or ). Frose is weak to , and , but absorbs and . Frose also takes a part in wave 24 of Monster Marathon, alongside other flowers. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. Gets everyone . |HP = 142 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 20 |AP = 2.3 |SP = 2.3 |Gold = 15 |thunder = -80% |ice = 200% |poison = -50% |wind = -50% |water = 200% |freeze = 100% |syphon = 50% |item1name = Bubble Stone |item1chance = 15% |item2name = Lanky Root |item2chance = 30% |item3name = Liquid Ice |item3chance = 25% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Frose is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = B |Attack2 = Bulb Splash |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 50 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 55% |Element2 = Water |StatusChance2 = 100% 80% |StatusStrength2 = 3x 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Bubbles |Target3 = All |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x 15% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Cloudburst |Target4 = Everyone |Type4 = None |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Water |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Will be initiated at turn one unless blocked by status effects. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Bulb Splash |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 60 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Water |StatusChance2 = 100% 50% |StatusStrength2 = 3x 25% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Debuff chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Bubbles |Target3 = All |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x 15% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 150% |Attack4 = Cloudburst |Target4 = Everyone |Type4 = None |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Water |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Notes4 = Will be initiated at turn one unless blocked by status effects. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Bulb Splash; * First turn → Cloudburst; * Otherwise → Iceshard (2/5), Bulb Splash (1/5), Bubbles (1/5), Cloudburst (1/5). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked → Bulb Splash; * First turn without Berserk/Syphon → Cloudburst; * Otherwise → Iceshard (2/5), Bulb Splash (1/5), Bubbles (1/5), Cloudburst (1/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Bulb Splash. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Frose ignores the status on players. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes